


Stress Relief

by Autistic_council_spectre



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Just super fluffy but also mature, Light Dom/sub, Nonbinary Shepard (Mass Effect), Not rlly porn?, Other, Spanking, lil bit of a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_council_spectre/pseuds/Autistic_council_spectre
Summary: Zander is slowly but surely coming apart at the seams and Garrus is so good at helping them stop thinking.aka I wanted to write soft core fluffy d/s stuff so. Here we are





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> what's up my name's nihlus and i have 0 idea how to write stuff like this but yknow i had fun. at 5am. when i should have been asleep   
> ANYWAYS same zan as the other fic, super gay, not rlly porny but i wanted to err on the side of caution w ratings

Everything was too much. Too many things happening, too many sensations and people talking to them and wanting to know things and and.  _ It was just too much _ . They needed it to shut off. 

 

They didn't know how they got to Garrus's quarters, didn't really remember knocking but they did and there he was. Half unclothed (if they were fully functional they'd be more than flustered at seeing his bared torso) and a bit startled as they wormed their way past him into his room.

 

It was a mess. Absolutely a mess. Data pads strewn about and hiding under clothes. Figures partially assembled and left in the most haphazard places. Terrible, awful.

 

They had to fix it. They had to fix  _ something _ . 

 

They could feel his eyes on the back of their neck as they moved about the room. Clothes went into a corner as Garrus sat on the bed. Data pads were collected and placed in piles upon his desk. He continued to watch them silently, not saying a word until they calmed themselves. They left the figures where they lay. In their half assembled state they didn't want to accidentally ruin them.

 

His arms were open and they were. They were picking at their nails, agitated, they wanted to be touched but didn't want to go over there. It was all  **_so much._ **

 

It took them a moment to register that he stood and then he scooped them up into his arms. He was purring at them as he held them, one hand scratching at them gently. Little behind the ear, little under their jaw, mostly on the place on the back of their neck that made them go shivery all over. Yes, good. 

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Zander melted into his grip. Not quite approaching puddle levels but slowly they were soothed. “What do you need sugar?” Not want, need. Needed...needed..

 

“Hhold. And and. Hurt. Just a lil, just a lil bit. Maybe praise.” They didn't want to be  _ needy _ , they were already bothering him coming into his room all shaky and distraught. It wasn't how you were  _ supposed _ to start sessions it was bad they should go. They could deal. They they we're babbling out loud. Oh no.

 

But he just hushed them, let them go long enough to wrap a hand around their throat and gently, oh so gently push. His hand was so  _ big _ . Gods he could  **_wreck them._ ** Break them in half, wrap his hand all the way round their lil neck and just  _ squeeze _ . But he just pushed them down on the bed and held them there. “Can you use the safe word tonight? Or do you need to not be verbal?” 

 

Tiny hands by comparison tapped his wrist three times. They didn't think they could use their words too much. He cooed so softly for them and the hand that wasn't around their neck stroked their cheek. “Just let me know if anything changes pretty boy.” 

 

He joined them on the bed, straddling their hips and holding them down even more that way. The pressure was so good, so nice. Squished them back together. 

 

But Garrus took them apart again as he stroked their neck, running his long pretty talons across the length of their throat. They let out soft little whines and bared their throat, trembling under him when he leaned down to nuzzle and lick at their neck. “You're such a wreck tonight baby girl..” His hands found theirs, holding them secure. Making them feel good and safe. So safe. 

 

The bite startled a shriek out of them before a shaky little moan. He had bit down just under their jaw in that sensitive painful place. Oh it felt  _ good _ . It felt even better when he did it again, and again, moving down their neck and making them squirm and whine under him. 

 

His long tongue soothed away some of the ache with gentle licks. He was so careful with them, worried so much that he'd hurt them too much. But he wouldn't, couldn't they thought. “Nnn..kiss?” He happily obliged their wish, this too being so very gentle. He was the most gentle of kissers it was wonderful. Of course they also had to give him a very gentle bite that he huffed out a laugh at. “Brat.” 

 

That was entirely true and correct. “Ssshhhould...spank me for it then. Wink. Winks s’more” The pain and pressure was already fixing some of their hurt, at least enough they could be flirty in their own way. 

 

“Annd what do I get in return hmm?” 

 

“My undying love and affection. u w u.” That got a good laugh out of him as he rolled them both over so Zan was sprawled out on his chest and belly. 

 

“You did not come into my own room, my sacred space, and say the letters “u, w, and u” at me.”  Their only response was to chin paw at him and smile as if they'd done nothing wrong in the entire universe. “You're terrible pet, absolutely the worst are you aware?” Their face was being gently smooshed and they laughed, giving him a relaxed happy nod. They were a goblin it was them. But they were a  _ loved _ goblin.

 

“Mm alright, into my lap then if you still want to.” One more squish and they were released to squirm their way into Garrus's lap. Everything about him was so big and they always felt dwarfed flopped over his legs like this. It was a good feeling in it's way. 

 

Having their ass grabbed and squeezed was an even better feeling though that made them wiggle. “Mm..” As he stroked and squeezed them they grabbed one of his pillows to hide their face in. They always got so red and it was so dreadfully  _ embarrassing _ . 

 

Zan flashed him a thumbs up before hugging the pillow all close to them, shivering just a little in anticipation. It didn't take long before he delivered the first few smacks. They weren't too hard, nice and soft to get them accustomed before he smacked them properly. 

 

The first proper slap was always the one that jarred them the most, he didn't hit as hard he could but oh it still  _ hurt _ . Their face was buried firmly into the pillow to hide their blushing as he smacked them again and again so methodically. 

 

It didn't really begin to hurt fully though until the spanks started overlapping.  _ That _ got them to make faint needy sounds and squirm just a little. “Hmm what was that baby?” They whined at him  _ louder _ which earned another wonderful laugh and a harder slap on the ass. “Oh is this what you were looking for?” He was so mean teasing them, but the next few slaps were even harder and oh fuck it was the best. Even if it set them to wiggling all over his lap.

 

But a heavy hand on their back held them still. “No. You're staying right there until I'm done.” That tone made them melt into a little puddle and oh that was an embarrassing moan. They could  _ feel _ him smirking at them as continued on spanking them. The hand on their back soothed in little circles in between pressing down when they got too rowdy. 

 

Eventually the pain went from a good pain into an almost too much pain and they tapped out. Gently tapping his leg three times and instantly he stopped. “That's a good girl..did so well telling me.  _ Good girl… _ ” Oh they were deceased, turned into a puddle and Absolutely dead. 

 

Gently they were grabbed and laid on their side in the bed, the pillow was allowed to remain and a blanket was pulled up over them. He left their side only for a moment to dim the lights before joining him. 

 

They Instantly mimicked a leech and clung to his chest, tossing a leg over his hip spur for food measure. He for his part pulled them closer and rested his chin on the top of their head. “Wanna talk about it pretty boy?” A little head shake and further burrowing into his cowl. “Alright darling we can talk about it tomorrow okay?” 

 

“Mmmmkay…” They were properly relaxed and tired now, tomorrow would be good for discussing why they came to him as wrecked as they were. But now was the time for aftercare in the form of good cuddles and gentle preening from their boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> garrus alternates between pretty boy/girl bc that's smthin i personally like so seein it out like this is like oh? hella   
> feedback is much appreciated :0 nsfw stuff is one area im always very ?? about


End file.
